<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Loss of a Family Member by Kyedian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301079">The Loss of a Family Member</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyedian/pseuds/Kyedian'>Kyedian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>TW : Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyedian/pseuds/Kyedian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade comes home to a grim sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Loss of a Family Member</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Incase you didn't see the tags, there is the mention of blood and death trigger warning so please don't read if you are bothered by those things. The death is of a major character in the Dream SMP.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Technoblade walked towards his house, humming softly to himself. His humming comes to an abrupt stop as he notices the door to his house is open, slightly swinging in the wind on its hinges. His eyes go wide as the voices go silent before they all scream at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy!?” Techno bellows as he races forward. He jumps up the stairs and peers through the door, looking into the darkened house. His eyes first went to the box, which was open, a partially eaten golden apple still lay on the floor. “No, no, no, no!” He steps inside and notices the outline of a figure on the floor. His eyes adjust to the dark and they go wide as he backpedals. His breathing picked up as he stared at the bloody body. He roars out a grief stricken cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voices in his head were howling for revenge, screaming Dream’s name and telling Techno to kill him but the shifter was so absorbed in his baby brother’s body that he could barely hear them. He stumbled forward and crumbled to his knees, not caring that he was sitting in a pool of blood. He picked up Tommy’s body and held him close as tears fell, slipping out from underneath his skull mask. He lowered his head and was quiet, even the voices silenced themselves as he grieved for his fallen brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s now the only living son of Philza... Phil. His father would need to find out about this but it would break him. He’s already lost one son and that was to his own hand and now he had lost another but this time it was Dream who took his son away. Then again it was Dream’s hand that had driven Wilbur to where he had ended up. It was always Dream and he would have to pay for the pain he has caused and it was about time he paid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno came back to reality and opened his eyes. He brushed Tommy’s blond hair out of his face and a broken sob shakes through him as he stares down at his brother’s lifeless face. “I should’ve been here, I shouldn’t have left you,” he mumbles, his voice cracking and breaking as he spoke. He lifts his hand from Tommy’s bloody chest, the place where the gash that had killed him sat, and uses it to remove the skull from his face. He sets it beside him and leans down, pressing his forehead to his brother’s. “I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Philza had a dark feeling in the pit of his stomach but it wasn’t a new feeling as it had arrived a time after Techno showed up. It made him anxious, made him feel like something was wrong. Despite the fact that his son had just left, he decided to pay a visit to his house to make sure everything was okay with his eldest and Tommy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It only took him about fifteen minutes to get outside the house. The feeling darkens and twists his gut as he notices the door is wide open, Techno never leaves the door open and even Tommy learned to shut doors behind himself. Something was wrong, very wrong. He rushed forward, climbing the stairs then turning into the doorway. He grips the frame for support as his heart aches, feeling sick. He could see the dark fluid on the ground in a pool around his eldest and he could see Tommy’s feet beside him. Techno was breathing but his youngest was still, too still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy?” His voice breaks as he speaks. He didn’t expect a response from his youngest and he never would get one, but his eldest spoke in a hushed and breaking voice that hurt him even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-He’s gone,” he mumbles, lifting his head and looking over his shoulder at his father. “Tommy’s gone.” A single tear rolled down his scarred face as he said those words. He was deeply hurting. His whole life he acted like he hated his siblings when he truly loved them and now he’d never get the chance to show or tell them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil nods, pushing off the doorframe and taking a few shaky steps forward before kneeling beside his sons. He can’t help but start crying as he looks down at his lifeless son’s face. He reaches over and combs his fingers through his hair one last time. The back of his head is matted with blood, dried and not, so he starts to untangle it with his fingers. He pays no mind to his tears, just allows them to fall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo will need to see, I can carry his body back,” he says after long minutes had ticked by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m carrying him,” Techno replies. He’s a stubborn man and when he decided on something it was hard to change his mind, so Phil just allowed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wipes his face with his clean hand and takes a few deep breaths before pushing himself to his feet. “It’s getting late, the president should be in town.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other nods, he was still sitting on his knees with little intention on moving at this moment. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to his brother’s forehead before he pulls the skull back on, a handprint of Tommy’s blood perfectly placed on it. He would leave that handprint there for as long as it would stay. With little effort, he got to his feet with Tommy in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we wrap his wounds before we leave?” Techno asks. It was less of a suggestion and more of asking if he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father nods. “I’m just- I’m just going to step outside.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno looks after him with a look of worry but he didn’t have it in him to comfort someone right now. He sets Tommy down and digs around in his chests for bandages. He removes his brother’s signature shirt and sets it aside for now, after cleaning it he ends up keeping it on his person in some way for the rest of his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bandages the gash on Tommy’s chest and picked up his shirt again. He looked down at the bloody piece of fabric and sighed. It still smelled like him despite the metallic scent of blood that took over most of it. He set it on top of his anvil for now, he would clean it later. He leaves his brother inside for now as he goes to check up on his father, who is sitting on the front step with his head in his hands and he’s trembling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad?” Techno questions softly. It’s the first time he’s called him dad in a while, he’s taken to calling him friend or Phil as he tried to distance himself from being part of the family as he thought it was safest but from this point on he would never call him something other than dad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil looked up at him with red, wet eyes and tears stained his face and hands. He pushed himself to his feet and opened his arms for a hug from his only living son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He steps forward and pulls his father into a tight embrace. “I love you,” he says softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, son.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood there in silence as they held each other tightly. They both pulled back after some time and Techno disappeared back inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up Tommy’s body and walked back outside. He hated the look on his father’s face but he knew he wore one that was dark just like that. They both had the thought of revenge on their minds but their grief was overwhelming. Just over a month ago they had lost Wilbur and now Tommy had been taken from them. They barely had time to get over one death before another happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two travel to the Nether portal. Allowing the coldness of it to embrace them before it materializes them in what is basically Hell, the hottest place to ever exist. They walk the familiar path that leads them to the community portal which would place them right outside the community house. Techno was wanted by L’Manburg but right now this was more important than any bounty, he needed to get Tommy’s body to the nation he helped found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They passed through the community portal and without missing a beat, stepped out into the overworld. They take a short cut to get to L’Manburg as they wanted to get there as fast as they could, both of them hoping Tubbo isn’t at his Guardian farm or somewhere else far away. They show up at the nation and are immediately spotted by Ranboo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno, what the hell- oh,” his voice trails off as his eyes landed on Tommy’s body. “I’ll get Tubbo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young man, freshly seventeen, steps out of his house and his gaze turns into a glare at the sight of Techno in his nation but then he notices who is in his arms and his glare breaks. “I thought he was dead,” he mumbles. “But- But how did he survive the fall?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know but he showed up at my house,” Techno replies, lowering his head as a fresh wave of grief struck him. “I’m sorry, Tubbo, I shouldn’t have left him alone with Dream prowling around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s dead?” He asks, his head snapping up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream killed him,” Phil replies, resting a hand on Techno’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely not!” He cries, moving forward. He touches a hand to Tommy’s cold shoulder and a sob immediately follows. “No, surely not! Dream just wanted to watch him! To make sure he didn’t come near L’Manburg or did anything else! Why would he kill him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause he was a threat,” Techno replies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo looks up at him with eyes full of tears. “I can’t believe it,” he murmurs, trembling as he looks down at his best friend. “What am I supposed to do without him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil came forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Live on, keep his memory alive… avenge him.” He wanted revenge for both his sons and it was about time Dream died. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream will pay for the crime he has committed,” Tubbo says, looking up at the two with tears in his eyes. “He will pay and you will help me, Blade.” His voice was stern and it was a command, not asking. The power in his voice and the want for revenge was reason enough for Techno. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladly.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has been a while since I've posted and I apologize for that but I finally wrote something worth posting! Thank my friends for persuading me to post this in the first place. Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed. </p>
<p>~ Remus 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>